Empire Lost
by StormJedi
Summary: When Palpatine crashes in Jump City, and then meets up with Slade. It means trouble for the Titans! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Emperor Palpatine was upset.

_Is it really so hard to keep a shuttlecraft on-time?  
Maybe I need to _encourage_ the air boss again._

Palpatine relished thinking about the ways someone could be persuaded to keep his shuttle on-time.  
He watched as the shuttle sat down with a quiet whine.

_About time, I need to get to Alderaan before those politicians get any more ideas._

Boarding the shuttle was slow, Sidious couldn't move as fast as he used to. The Dark Side and corrupted most of his body, but his mind was still perfectly sharp.

"Emperor, the latest status update is ready for your review." said the flight attendant.

_Poor woman, a shame she is secretly working for the rebellion. Such a quick and diligent person._

"Excellent. Is there anything requiring my immediate attention?" replied Palpatine.

"There is one thing; scientists believe that there is a sort of wormhole in space. They think that is the source of the disappearance of some of the freighters moving through Coruscant space."

"Fools. There is no such thing as a wormhole, ideas like that were obsolete for centuries! Explain to the scientists that they are being moved to weapons production. I will not tolerate any more myths from those fools."

"Yes, Lord Sidious, I will relay the message right away.

"Good, good. Now, leave me. I must meditate before we reach Alderaan."

"At once, my lord."

The flight attendant rose, and moved toward the cockpit of the shuttle.

Palpatine leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. He finally had a chance to relax.

_Ahh, peace and quiet at last. There are times I truly hate running an empire._

_What? What's happening?_

Sidious sat up with a start, trying to figure out why there was so much turbulence in the shuttle.

_Is it really that hard to enter hyperspace? I guess it's time for a new pilot._

The shuttle rocked harder, almost as if it was caught between two tractor beams. Palpatine was worried that the shuttle might rock itself apart.

Suddenly, all became quiet. Far too quiet, the engines had stopped.

_Oh come on. Engine failure again? I had this shuttle replaced last week!_

Sidious moved toward the back, where a custom escape pod was stored. As he moved back, he looked out the viewport of the shuttle.

_That is most definitely _not _Coruscant._

The planet he saw below him was mostly green, with a sea extending beyond the horizon. The one city he did see was small, by Coruscant standards.

"Time to abandon ship." He muttered.

The escape pod disconnected with a soft clank, a muffled roar was heard as the engines kicked on.

_What would be a good place to land? Scanners show a cave with an entrance above it. I sense only one life form, he should be easily dispatched._

Palpatine skillfully navigated the pod towards the cave on the outskirts of the city. His sensors showed primitive forms of laser weapons surrounding the perimeter.

_And what is that… robots? I haven't seen a robot army since…_

Sidious ignored the sudden flashback. He concentrated on landing the pod inside the cave.

_Hmm, it seems that this life form is here to meet me. This should be a simple affair._

Palpatine slowly stepped out of his escape pod.

"What are you doing in my hideout?" asked the stranger.

_Impudent fool, this is no longer "his" hideout._

"Your so-called 'hideout' has been commandeered for the good of the empire." explained Palpatine.

"I do not recognize your empire, and if you wish to take this cave, it will be by force."

"So be it, fool."

Palpatine unleashed a barrage of force lightning directly at the stranger.

The masked man extended a staff, and deflected the lightning away from him.

"I do not sense the force from you, how did you deflect my attack?" asked Sidious.

"What is this 'force' you speak of? My armor is designed to withstand electrical attacks. You will have to do better than that if you wish to dislodge Slade from his hideout." stated the stranger.

_Ahh. So that is the fellows name, sounds like a Zabrak name to me._

Palpatine used the force to rip the staff from Slade's hands. Slade was shocked, but quickly pulled out a revolver and fires at the dark stranger 3 times.

Sidious uses the force to stop the bullets before they can hit him.

"Bullets? What miserable backwater world am I on that my adversary uses _bullets_?" asked Palpatine.

"Just where are you from stranger? Here in this reality humans have not conquered the stars yet." replied Slade.

"I am Emperor Palpatine. Dark Lord of the Sith, and ruler of the known universe." bragged Palpatine.

"So that was what that anomaly was…" muttered Slade. "You are on the world known as earth, I think you have traveled between dimensions. A most valuable asset if it can be repeated." He said as he put away his gun.

"My shuttle was caught in some sort of wormhole as I left Coruscant." explained Palpatine. "It appears I am trapped in this primitive reality until I find a way out.

"If you are going to stay here, you will need to earn your keep. I am sure your shuttle crash has attracted the attention of the Teen Titans."

"Who are these Titans you speak of? And what city is this?

"This is Jump City, and the Titans are the heroes that protect it. Here in this reality there are some with extraordinary powers, 'super' heroes and villains. You mentioned the Sith. Are there any meta-humans in your reality?"

"Where I come from a meta-human is one who can control the Force. Those who choose to protect the weak are called 'Jedi'. But the Sith have no such limitations, we exploit the weak, and conquer instead of protect."

"Are you up for a battle against the protectors of this dimension?" asked Slade.

"I conquered a galaxy before, a world should be no trouble." bragged Palpatine.

* * *

"Yo Robin, sensors picked up a crashed alien ship in Central Park"

"We should check it out, make sure no one got hurt. Titans Go!"

* * *

Ok, this is my first fanfic. I was reading in the star wars section when I got the idea, what if a Sith came to Jump City? I tried to write Palpatine and Slade accurately. If I got something wrong, let me know.

~StormJedi


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans were heading for the crashed ship in Central Park. Cyborg had once again outdone himself. The T-car was in perfect shape, even during the teen's downtime.

"Cyborg, why did the ship sound the alarm off?" asked Robin.

"Near as I can tell Rob, this hull is way advanced. Harder than anything we've encountered before." replied Cyborg.

"Friends, I do not believe this vessel is of Tamaranian or Gordanian build. It is… completely alien to Me." said Starfire.

"It's probably just another idiot wanting to conquer the earth. Let's just get this over with." grumbled Raven.

"Yo dudes! I bet the aliens want to check out the comic bookstore." said Beast Boy. "Or maybe they 'Come in peace'."

"Sure Beast Boy, aliens came to earth and crashed their ship, just so they could get some comics." retorted Raven.

"It's possible! Haven't you ever watched an alien movie Rae?" asked Beast Boy.

"Cut the chatter guys, we're here." said Robin. "Cyborg, you start scanning the hull, see if you can find out what it's made from. Raven, Starfire, go inside and see if there are any survivors. Beast Boy, you're with me searching for debris around the crash site. Titans go!"

The Titans moved into position, trying to understand the ship. A Sladebot watched from a nearby bush, sending the video to his master.

* * *

_*Palpatine*_

_I sense something is off, this "Slade" fellow agreed to a partnership far too easily. I will have to kill him when I discover a way to get back home. It's a good thing I keep a lightsaber in my emergency case, I believe I will have to take up dueling again._

_*Slade*_

_Incompetent fool, a partnership forged so quickly is as easily broken. This fellow is more powerful than he lets on. I must watch my back until I can get rid of him. Let's see now, his abilities are: telekinesis, a sort of electricity he can fire from his hands, He said something about 'sensing' me, perhaps he can find people using this 'force'? There is much I still don't know. I will need to find out his full abilities before a proper attack can be devised._

* * *

Vader was having a bad day.

The Emperor had disappeared and they blamed _me_ for it! I wasn't even on-planet when the anomaly occurred! Ugh, typical empirical ignorance. I end up banished from the Empire, never to return. And that blue fellow, what was his name… ah yes, Thrawn, Grand Admiral Thrawn has made himself Emperor. Who does he think he is taking the place of the Emperor so soon after my master's disappearance? So here I am, on Tatooine, the back end of the galaxy, trying to find a way to survive. It's a good thing I had that private bank account. I couldn't have afforded the hyperbaric chamber otherwise. When I arrived on Tatooine, I felt a presence. Not much mind you, but something _bright_. It felt like… _My son!_

* * *

"The Titans are attempting to scan your ship, Sidious" said Slade.

"Excellent. I intend to find out their abilities for myself." replied Palpatine.

"Do not underestimate them, together they are a formidable opponent."

"The ability to work together is _insignificant_ next to the Power of the Dark Side of the Force"

"A little haughty aren't we? You haven't even met the team, yet you are sure you will win."

"I took down the most powerful Jedi in the Order, five teenagers will be no trouble."

"If you say so. Transmission coming in from my spy now, you want to fight the Titans? Here is your chance."

"Do you have some sort of transportation I can use? As you can see, my shuttle was damaged in the crash."

"I will take you to the park myself; you are _not_ driving my car."

Palpatine followed Slade to the garage of his hideout. Slade walked toward a black sports car, got into the driver's seat, and started the engine.

_What is this? A combustion engine? Why couldn't I get dropped into a civilized reality?_

With great trepidation, Palpatine opened the passenger door, and got into the car.

Slade smiled inwardly as Sidious got into the car. "It would be wise for you to buckle your seatbelt, I would hate for you to get injured before your big debut."

_I don't even know what a seatbelt is!_

Palpatine noticed the metal buckle on the synthetic cord on his right side. He grabbed the buckle, and noticed the clip on his left side. With Sidious buckled up, Slade slammed his foot on the accelerator. The car raced out of the garage, and headed for Central Park.

* * *

"Titans, report. What have you found out?" asked Robin.

Cyborg stopped probing the hull, and pressed a button on his forearm. "Rob, I got nothing. This ship is far more advanced than any tech we got here on Earth."

Raven took the communicator from her belt. "Robin, me and Star found 3 bodies. Looks like a pilot, co-pilot, and a flight attendant. We have found the body of the passenger. It looks like this was some sort of private shuttle. Maybe a king?"

"It's possible, Cyborg, did the Justice League have any visiting dignitaries today?" asked Robin.

"No man, there shouldn't be anyone coming all this week. Whoever this dude is, he wasn't invited." replied Cyborg.

"Beast Boy and I haven't found any sign of a body out here, just debris. It's possible our visitor survived the crash"

"How do you wanna handle this one Rob?"

"Let's take the ship and the debris back to the Tower. Talk to the local LEO's, see if we can find our missing person."

"Alright Rob, give me a…"

The rest of Cyborg's message was cut off, as his communicator was ripped from his hand, and landed in a dark stranger's one.

"So you are the leader of the 'Teen titans'? I had expected more from Slade's arch nemesis." said the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Robin as he got out his bo-staff.

"I am Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith. Your name does not matter to me, as your life is about to come to an end."

Robin pulled out 2 bird-a-rangs. "I don't think so." He threw them at Palpatine.

Sidious stopped the bird-a-rangs with the force. "That is how you will defeat me? By throwing small metal objects?" Palpatine used the force to send the bird-a-rangs back at Robin, with ten times the force.

Robin barely deflected one bird-a-rang with his bo-staff, the other he almost managed to dodge, leaving a rip in the side of his tunic.

"And now young boy, you'll die." Sidious unleashed a barrage of force lightning from his fingers, straight at robin.

"I don't think so!" A tall metal main said as he jumped in front of Robin. "Guess what fool? I can absorb electricity through my armor, and redirect it to my blaster here." Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, hitting Palpatine right in the chest, sending him flying back fifteen feet.

"Insolent fool, you cannot stop me." said Palpatine as he used the force to throw Cyborg into the air.

As Cyborg went flying into the air, a green energy blast hit the ground in front of Sidious, shoving him back and sending dirt everywhere.

"You will not hurt my friends!" exclaimed a flying woman with red hair. Her fists were covered in green spheres of energy, and her eyes glowed a bright green.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said a dark…

_Witch? I didn't know Nightsisters could fly!_

Cyborg was caught in a black sphere, and lowered gently to the ground.

_I think it's time to regroup, I'll take care of these fool later._

Palpatine tried to back away from the four teens, but bumped into a green…

_Gundark? No, his ears are too small, must be a creature native to this reality._

The green creature grabbed Palpatine in his muscled arms. "Good job Beast Boy! Time for you to go to jail Palpatine." said Robin.

_So the fifth child can turn into creatures? I sense a weak mind in him…_

"You will release me, and attack the Titans." Palpatine attempted a mind trick on the beast.

Beast Boy mumbled something incoherent, dropped Palpatine, and charged at the rest of the Titans.

_Excellent, time for me to make my escape._

"Beast Boy, stand down! Raven, see if you can undo whatever Palps did to him.

"I'll try." said Raven. Her eyes glowed black for a moment, and returned to normal.

Beast Boy switched to his human form. "Uh guys? What just happened? I was holding the dude, then I woke up here."

Raven was the one to answer. "Palpatine used some form of mind control on you, either he was short on time, or isn't very good. The mind control was easily broken through."

"Palpatine got away. Let's get this shuttle back to the tower, our work here is done.

* * *

"I told you not to underestimate them" said Slade calmly.

"Insolent children, I will have my revenge!" shouted Palpatine

"You will, but now it's time for my plan."

"And just what is that? I didn't see you helping me back there."

"You claimed you could take them by yourself, I simply let you try your hand at attacking the Titans. My plan is to get your ship back. In 2 days we attack Titan's Tower."

* * *

Palpatine opened a small crate in his room, and picked up a small cylinder.

"They won't get the best of me again." he muttered.

Palpatine switched on the lightsaber and tried a few katas.

_You are mine Robin._

* * *

Vader had reached the Lars homestead.

Owen Lars stood at the door of his house, a rifle in his hand. "What do you want Vader?"

Vader turned on his lightsaber. "I came for my son."

* * *

Author's Notes

Ok, quick note, unless I note otherwise, italics is Palpatine thinking.

Vader's ideas are in normal print, like he's bouncing the ideas off the inside of his helmet.

In this story Palpatine's lightning is purely electrical, so it can be absorbed, deflected, etc.

I hope I didn't insult any BB fans by calling him a 'green beast', but most of this story is from Palpatine's point of view, and he doesn't know what Beast Boy can do yet. He has touched BB's mind, so he has a better understanding. Won't be calling BB that again.

~StormJedi


	3. Chapter 3

Vader had reached the Lars homestead.

Owen Lars stood at the door of his house, a rifle in his hand. "What do you want Vader?"

Vader turned on his lightsaber. "I came for my son."

"There is nothing for you here!" Owen shouted. "You gave up that life long ago."

Vader trembled with rage. "I thought he was _dead!_ I was told my son had died _by my own hand!_"

"Let the past stay in the past, Vader. You have no business here, so get off my property."

"I will not leave without my son! I won't lose him again!"

"He is no longer your son Darth, you gave up that right before he was born." said a man on the ridge.

"How dare you say that Obi-wan, I didn't even know he was alive! But I know now. I have come to get my son, and neither of you can stop me!" exclaimed Vader.

Owen aimed his rifle, and fired a shot at Vader.

The Dark Lord easily deflected the shot with his armored hand, aiming it back at the original shooter.

Owen collapsed onto the sand, a small puff of smoke rising from his forehead.

"Will you be next Obi-wan? When we last met I was but a learner. Now _I_ am the master." said Vader.

"Only a master of evil, Darth" replied Obi-wan.

The ageing jedi ignited his saber, and began a walking towards Vader like one would towards his execution. Obi-wan kept his head held up high. He had always known how this fight would turn out; he had just hoped he wouldn't have to face Vader so soon.

Vader held his saber low in his right hand, it seemed Darth was going to let him have the first move. Obi-wan struck at Vader's right shoulder, then the left leg, he alternated between hi-low strikes and katas designed for his stance. No matter what he did, Vader always managed to block, always anticipated his moves. The power of the Dark lord's mind hammered against Obi-wan's mental shielding.

_**Why did you hide my son from me?**_ Vader mentally shouted. _**You will pay! You and Yoda both!**_

Vader suddenly went on the offensive, raining blows down on Obi-wan he could barely block. As the Dark lord attacked, Obi-wan's mind reeled.

_What? How did Vader know about Master Yoda?_ Obi-wan thought. _Yoda always had the best shielding, and with that dark side tree there…_

Obi-wan didn't have time to think about why Vader knew Yoda lived. He was too busy trying to stay alive. Vader's anger fueled his strikes, between the mental bombardment and the saber duel, Obi-wan was losing his strength.

_I'm not as young as I used to be. I need a diversion. _Obi-wan tried a different approach.

"Just how will you care for your son, Darth? The Dark Side will destroy him, like it did to you!" Obi-wan shouted.

Obi-wan's query stopped Vader in his tracks. Why did he still cling to the dark side? What had the Dark Side given him? A ruthless Master, a broken body, the death of his wife, the loss of his son… Vader wasn't sure what to do, he would not let his son become a slave like him. But wasn't it too late? He had already turned, shunned the Light, and taken hold of the Dark.

Vader struggled for the right words to say. "It is too late for me, but my son will not become a slave like I am"

Obi-wan was shocked. _There is still a shred of humanity left in him. Anakin is still in there!_

"It is never too late." Obi-wan said quietly. He shut down his lightsaber. "There is nothing you can do, no atrocity you can commit, that will keep the Light from taking you back."

_*Vader*_

_I am so tired of the dark side_. _Anger so constant in my youth has given way to regret. If it was not for the knowledge of my son, I would not have had the strength to fight my old master._

_Maybe it is time for something new, time to submit to the will of the force._

Vader let go of his anger, his hate, he stopped thinking about serving the Emperor. Vader submitted to the will of the force.

_Anakin was in his own mind. He saw his armor, the monster he had become. He saw the Emperor, cackling from the control he held over Vader. A small version of himself, when he was a child, tugged his hand and pointed behind him. Anakin turned around, and saw himself as he was when Padme was pregnant. He saw his old master, Obi-wan, still in his prime, he saw… Qui-gon? What is going on here? And there, behind Qui-gon, was master Yoda, looking the same as he did 16 years ago._

_Obi-wan began to speak. "It is your choice Padawan, as much as I want to help you, to guide you, in the end it is your choice."_

_Anakin had made his choice; the Dark Side had taken everything from him, and given nothing in return. The Light Side had given him a home, a family, a wife, a_ son._ Anakin looked to his old master. He turned to the Light, and never looked back._

_Pain._

Such pain, it felt like his very skin was being peeled off of his bones. Anakin's mind was in agony, a white fire coursed through his thoughts. Even a healing fire hurt. As the pain began to fade away, Anakin felt something, with his _fingers._

_Is that… sand?_ Anakin thought. _Why is the light so bright?_

Anakin's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light from the twin suns. He looked down to see…

_Hands? A body? Where is the armor? Why am I not scarred? Why is there hair on my head?_

Anakin looked to Obi-wan for guidance.

Obi-wan smiled at him. "The force is capable of many things, Padawan. Welcome home."

Anakin stood up, and embraced Obi-wan.

"Thank you, Master, for bringing me back to the Light." Anakin said.

"Father." said a voice behind him.

_Son._

* * *

Palpatine was dueling.

_Odd, all the components for a lightsaber are here in this reality, why hasn't anyone invented one yet?_

Here a Corusca gem was called a "diamond". After some material requests, given to Slade, Palpatine had created five new lightsabers. The slade-bots were efficient duelists, while lacking the true "forms" of a lightsaber, they more than made up for their shortcomings by a knowledge of almost all the martial art forms in the world. Even if Palpatine disarmed one of the bots, they would continue to fight until the head was separated from the torso.

_Let's see now._ Sidious thought as he engaged 4 slade-bots in the dueling room._ Slade seems to have knowledge of most martial arts, has a gun, staff, and other armaments hidden in his armor, has an impressive brain – no mind-tricks here – and is missing one eye. Though that doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. I will need to kill him once I get my shuttle back and repaired._

One of the bots had finally made a mistake, leaving it open to a stab in the torso. Palpatine executed a perfect spin; blocking one saber, before stabbing the bot. Sidious unleashed a blast of force lightning at one bot, and was satisfied to see it crumpled to the ground, completely destroyed.

_At least my force lightning works on these bots, too bad it doesn't work on anything else in this blasted reality. I'm going to have to start choking people like that fool Vader. Maybe I can pick up another apprentice before I leave._

As Palpatine dueled the slade-bots, a camera was streaming a live feed to Slade.

_*Slade*_

Slade watched as Palpatine dueled his bots with a lightsaber.

_An impressive weapon, It's a good thing I have surveillance in his room. A blade like that will make an impressive addition to my armory._

Slade watched as Palpatine executed a spin, blocking one bots saber, and stabbing another in the torso. He was disappointed to know that his bots could not withstand the force lightning.

_I'm going to have to update their armor, add a capacitor to use that electricity. Palpatine would have made a useful ally, but I am going to need to kill him after we retrieve his ship. I need his knowledge to repair the shuttle, after that he is of no use to me._

Slade picked up a prototype saber from the factory line. He thumbed the activator button, and was rewarded with a pure white beam.

_A most interesting weapon, what it lacks in stealth it makes up for in versatility. I'm sure Robin will love my new toy._

* * *

Hmm, I think I just made my first cliffhanger. o.0

Next chapter: Luke and Vader, with a bit of the Teen Titans

The stage is almost set for the attack on Titans Tower

R&R! This is my first fanfic, and I won't know I'm doing something wrong till someone tells me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. Sorry for the late update, I randomly got struck with an oneshot, and me and pikmin3411 are planning a co-authored story. I will not let this story go unfinished, just might take longer to update than usual. Also, shout out to dickgrayson888(Jedi Dick Grayson), my faithful supporter in this fic. You rock!**

**Note: story starts with italics being Vader's thoughts, might change later. Also, this story takes place when Luke is sixteen, 3 years before canon events would have happened.**

**This chapter is the day (night?) of the attack on Titans Tower  
Oh yeah! StormJedi (me) does not own Teen Titans** **or Star Wars.**

* * *

"Father." Said a voice behind him.

_Son._

Anakin turned around to see a young boy of about sixteen. The boy held no fear in his eyes, he was sure that this man before him was his father.

"Anakin, meet you son, Luke Skywalker." Obi-wan explained.

"Hello father" Luke said.

"Hello… Luke." Said Anakin.

"Anakin, I have already begun to teach Luke the basics of the force, if you had not come to Tatooine, I doubt even you could have found him." Obi-wan explained. "Do you have any idea what happened to Palpatine?"

"It appeared to me that Sidious went through a wormhole, possibly to another dimension." Said Anakin. "I don't think it was intentional on his part. But there is a force technique to travel between dimensions, we just have to find which one he went to."

"How would we do that?"

"We would need to go to where the wormhole started, in this case, Coruscant. We will need to buy a ship."

"Anakin I know you like to fly, but for this mission I believe we should hire someone to take us. We need to lay low for this one."

"So where can we hire a ship?"

"Mos Eisley cantina. You'll never find a more retched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious, but I believe we can acquire a ship there."

* * *

"It is time Palpatine, are you read for the attack?" Slade asked.

"Nothing can stop me now" Replied Palpatine.

Sidious, Slade, and an army of robots – all armed with lightsabers – got into the troop transports, and headed for Titan's Tower.

* * *

"Yo Rob, I finished the upgrades to our costumes, next time we fight Slade, his lasers should only sting a little."

"Thanks Cy, you heading to bed now?"

"Sure am, got a long day of whooping BB tomorrow, Mega Monkeys 7 director's cut is coming out."

"Alright Cyborg, thanks for your help modding our costumes."

"No problem bro, anytime."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Father? This freighter doesn't look like it can get off the ground, much less outrun a Star Destroyer."

"The ship doesn't look like much, but I checked the engines, this baby has it where it counts."

"Are you sure we can trust this Han fellow? He doesn't look too trustworthy to me."

"I knew a lot of smugglers back in the old days, this one is a solid friend, until we run out of credits that is."

Luke and Anakin's conversation was interrupted when Obi-wan entered the room.

"We have arrived at Coruscant." Obi-wan started. "I found the signature of the wormhole, are you ready to go?"

Anakin laughed. "When have you ever seen me not ready? I find your lack of faith disturbing, are you getting a bad feeling about this Obi-wan?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be Anakin. Missions like this are best left to fine young men such as yourselves. But I'm going along to keep you two from getting into trouble."

"Us? In trouble? Nonsense Obi-wan, you know us Skywalker men never get into trouble."

"How much trouble can I get into? I'm a Jedi now, like my father." Luke said.

Obi-wan sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of Luke."

Anakin continued to laugh as the ship entered the force-created wormhole.

* * *

Two of Slade's robots had gone to the top of the tower, disabling the alarms. The rest of the army followed Slade and Palpatine into the Tower.

* * *

Raven couldn't sleep, her powers had woken her up, but as she cast about the Tower, she couldn't find anything wrong.

"Never too late for tea." She muttered.

Raven teleported to the kitchen, and set some water on to boil. As the kettle was warming up, she heard – and saw – the main door of the Tower open. Her eyes widened as she saw Slade, then Palpatine, then the robots walk into the main room. Raven quickly teleported herself to her room. She picked up her communicator, and activated the alarm.

"Guys, Slade and Palpatine are in the tower, and they brought an army."

* * *

The Falcon exited the wormhole.

"Scanning for Palpatine's DNA." Obi-wan said. "Got a hit, it appears Palpatine has found someone to attack. I'm reading his DNA, another humanoid, and a robot army marching on that tower in the bay."

"I'm hurt." Anakin said. "Palps is starting a party without me, what say we go crash it?"

* * *

Palpatine swore as the alarms started in the Tower.

"And so it begins." Slade said.

* * *

**Ok, once again sorry for the late update and for the short chapter. Next chapter is the fight, and with all the buildup, it didn't seem right not to give this fight a chapter of its own.**

**Few more notes:**

**Tower is sometimes tower in the SW POV, because Obi and the team don't know whom the tower belongs to, or what its name is. For the sake of this fic, a force-induced wormhole is far more stable than a freak accident. So the ship survived. And yes the Falcon has DNA scanners. Han installed them to make sure contacts were who they said they were. (At least, that's my story.)**

**Next chapter: Fight!  
(And hopefully a faster update.)**

**One more note! I sped through this update, only went through the story 3 times instead of 5.  
If something is misspelled, pm me and i will fix it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**StormJedi doesn't own Star Wars. (George Lucas does, but if you don't know that, you have no right reading this fic, go watch the movies, slacker!)**

* * *

"Guys, Slade and Palpatine are in the tower, and they brought an army."

"Raven, you and Star hold the stairs, Cyborg, go to the roof. Beast Boy, you're with me at the elevators. Titans, Go!"

* * *

"Sir, an unidentified ship has landed on top of the tower, the people inside appear to have lightsabers." Reported a droid.

"Send team A to intercept, teams B and C are to attack from the stairs, D and E will take the lifts. Teams F and G will stay on the ground floor with me. Sidious, take the commando team and head for the roof, team A will soften your opponents up for you." Said Slade.

"I sense the presence of my old apprentice, it appears he has changed sides, I'm going to enjoy this." Palpatine left for the air transport outside.

"And I have a meeting with my old apprentice." Slade said softly.

* * *

"Keep the engines warm Han, we may need to leave in a hurry." Said Anakin.

"Sure you don't need some help? Chewie and I have run into Palps armies before."

"Nah, this is a private party, maybe next time."

Once the Falcon landed, the three Jedi hopped out and prepared for the attack.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan muttered."

"You always say that master." Replied Anakin.

"Here they come." Said Luke. "You guys going to talk or fight?"

The slade-bots began to march towards the Jedi.

"Droid armies? Oh this is going to be easy." Said Obi-wan.

The front ranks of the bots activated their sabers.

"You were saying?" Smiled Anakin.

Luke jumped high into the air. As he landed, he struck the bot to his right, then parried a hit on his left.

Anakin was next to engage the army. He charged forward, slicing droids with an almost imperial precision.

Obi-wan looked at the oncoming ranks, and decided to take a different approach.

_A Jedi's strength flows through the Force. _Thought Obi-wan. He shut down his lightsaber, and closed his eyes. Obi-wan used the force to lift thirty of the bots off the ground, and threw them off of the tower.

While Luke was dueling the bot in front of him, another bot was sneaking up behind. Luke was so engrossed with his duel, he forgot to continue to sense his surroundings.

"Luke, look out!" Shouted Anakin.

Luke sliced the droid in front of him and whirled around. He saw the saber coming at his neck, and He knew he couldn't stop it.

_I'm sorry Father._ He thought. _I have failed._

Suddenly the bot exploded.

"BOO-YA!" Shouted a metal man standing behind the now scrap droid.

Luke looked around, all the droids had been destroyed, the roof now held the remains of the battle.

"I take it you're on the good guy's side?" Asked Anakin.

"You bet bro, now how about we go kick some more droid butt?" Replied Cyborg.

At that another group of droids landed on the roof, along with Palpatine.

"Leaving so soon Jedi? What about my turn?" Said Palpatine.

"You're going to pay for this!" Shouted Luke. He charged at Sidious.

"Luke no!" shouted both Obi-wan and Anakin.

Palpatine shot a blast of lightning at Luke, flinging him to the side of the roof.

"As you can see my powers are far beyond yours." Gloated Palpatine.

"Oh I don't think so." Said Anakin. The two Jedi activated their lightsabers.

"We take him together." Obi-wan whispered.

"I was about to say that." Grinned Anakin.

Sidious fired a blast of Lightning at Anakin and Obi-wan, but both of them caught the blast on their lightsabers.

"So I see you have beat my favorite attack." Said Palpatine. "Seems I need to take up a lightsaber again."

With a battle cry, the dark lord dived for the two Jedi. The attack was parried by Anakin, and the battle was joined.

* * *

"Great." Muttered Raven. "We're going to have to clean up all these droids. Starfire, see if you can rip the staircase off the mount."

"Of course, Friend Raven." Said Starfire. She easily pulled the staircase off its bolts.

Raven used her powers to further destabilize the staircase, and the stairs crashed to the bottom with a deafening bang.

"Well that was easy." Said Raven.

* * *

"Beast Boy, get above the elevators, and attack once we have the bots in the hallway."

"You got it dude." Beast Boy changed into a fly, and sat on the wall above the elevators.

The two lifts opened, and more than forty droids stepped out.

"Just like old times." Said Robin. The droids activated their lightsabers. "Ok… not like old times."

Robin threw three of his bird-a-rangs, then snapped out his bo-staff. One of the bots managed to destroy the projectile, but two others weren't so lucky.

Robin swung at one of the bots with his staff, and was surprised when his staff was sliced in half by the sword made of light.

"Beast Boy, look out! These energy swords are pretty powerful." Said Robin.

Beast Boy responded by turning into a crocodile, and smashing five of the droids. As the bots turned to look at this new threat, Robin ran forward and disarmed on of the bots. He swung the sword in a wide sweep, taking out two of the droids, but was blocked by a third.

Robin quickly adjusted to this new weapon, and he and Beast Boy decimated the bot ranks.

"Beast Boy, go down to the main floor and activate the Tower's defense system. I'm going to the roof to check on Cyborg."

"You got it dude." Beast Boy morphed into a sparrow, and dived down the elevator shaft.

While Robin was surveying the wreckage from the skirmish, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Robin, I see you found my present."

Robin activated his lightsaber.

* * *

Beast Boy made it to the main floor.

_Wow that's a lot of droids. I'm going to need a diversion to make it to the system console._

Raven and Starfire burst out of the stairwell across the room, and began to attack the droids on guard.

_That will do._

* * *

_Force, I love fighting without that blasted suit. To feel the wind while I duel, to smell the scent of burning ozone. This is what I was born for._

Anakin was having a great time dueling Sidious, but he noticed Obi-wan was getting tired. Obi-wan was starting to falter in his defense, his reactions were slowing down.

Palpatine took advantage of this, he Force pushed Obi-wan one way, and kicked Anakin another. Anakin watched in horror as Obi-wan did not get up right away.

_He was right. He is getting too old for this._

Palpatine dived for Obi-wan, His lightsaber aimed for the Jedi's heart. Anakin watched in horror, He was too far away, there was no way he could get to Obi-wan in time.

"NO!" He shouted. Time seemed to slow down for Anakin, the crimson beam moved inexorably onward. But wait, crimson was blocked by green.

_Luke._

"Foolish Jedi, I had hoped you had learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner."

Luke pushed Palpatine away from Obi-wan, keeping himself between the Sith Lord and his mentor.

"Luke catch!" Said Obi-wan.

Luke parried a low hit from Sidious, and caught Obi-wan's saber with his other hand. He switched to a dual saber style, and began to push Palpatine towards the edge of the building.

Anakin almost had his second wind when…

"NO!" He heard himself shout.

He watched as Palpatine's saber sliced through the top of Obi-wan's saber, then spun to take off Luke's right hand. Luke collapsed on the roof, and as Palpatine prepared to deliver the killing blow, Anakin jumped to Luke's side, and to duel Sidious again.

* * *

Cyborg was having his own fun while the three Jedi dueled Palpatine.

_Man, does Slade ever run out of bots?_

Cyborg shot one droid, grabbed one to toss on another, then spun to punch two sneaking up behind him. Cyborg picked up two of the bot's new weapons.

_Let's see how they like Cyborg the Ninja._

Cyborg began hacking and slashing at the droids, huge powerful swings that the bots couldn't block.

_Now this is more like it!_

* * *

"Hello Robin, I see you found my present."

Robin activated his lightsaber.

"Now now, is that any way to treat your new master?"

"I will never be your apprentice Slade."

"You will be, even now my Slade-Bots are attacking your friends, you have no choice but to accept my offer."

"I don't think so, your bots will be defeated, but you're going down first."

"So be it."

Slade snapped out his own lightsaber, and the two were joined in battle.

* * *

Beast Boy had no idea what he was doing.

_Ok let's see, my password is beastdude1, no, it's therealbeastboy. No that's not it, what did I set it to?_

Beast Boy dodged a thrown bot, and returned to the console.

_Oh yeah! That's it!_

Making sure Raven and Starfire were on the other side of the room, Beast Boy hunched over the console, and type 'bbxrae4ever'.

"Ok let's see now, there it is, Tower Defense System, Slade1-Plan3. Cya, Slade-bots!"

Beast Boy punched the button, but nothing happened.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

"Beast Boy! Why isn't the system activating?" Raven shouted.

"It did start, but nothing happened!"

"These bots have EMP shielding in their armor, you need to activate the lasers."

"Won't that kill our guests on the roof?"

"The lasers only target droids, it won't hurt our guests, but it won't touch Slade either."

"You got it Rae."

Ravens eyes glowed black. "I told you to NEVER CALL ME THAT!" All the droids in the room exploded. Starfire let out a small "eep".

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Uh ye, sure thing Rae… ven. Raven. I'm gonna shut up now."

Beast Boy activated the lasers, just in time with another group of bots coming into the room. The lasers decimated the bot ranks.

"Ok, the bots are down, now for Slade and Palpatine. Starfire, Beast Boy, head for Robins location, I'm going to the roof." With that Raven phased through the roof.

* * *

Slade and Robin were both master swordsman. Neither one could break through the other's defenses. But Robin was starting to tire.

_I can't win this, and there's no way for me to get away with all the bots here._

Suddenly, laser turrets come out of the ceiling, and destroyed the bots around Slade and Robin.

"I see Beast Boy has finally activated the defense system." Slade said calmly.

"Just wait." Robin picked up his communicator. "Computer, target non-titan life forms on this level, authorization Robin, A-1."

The lasers in the hallway targeted Slade, and began to fire. Slade elegantly deflected the strikes, but there were too many to block for long.

"We will meet again Robin." Slade jumped down the elevator shaft.

"Count on it." Robin deactivated the saber in his hand.

Starfire and Beast Boy burst through the stairwell door.

"Friend Robin, where is Slade?" Asked Starfire.

"He's gone Star, let's head up to the roof and help out our guests."

Starfire grabbed hold of Robin's hands, and the three of them flew up to the roof.

* * *

Anakin and Palpatine viciously dueled across the rooftop. Blows were traded faster than the eye could follow. Anakin swung in a high-low-high combination, then jumped above Palpatine, and swung downwards and to the left, slicing through both of Sidious' hands.

"That was for the Jedi, for lies you told me." Anakin flicked his wrist, sending the blade through Palpatine's neck. "And that was for my son."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, and walked to where Obi-wan and Luke lay on the roof.

"All is settled?" Asked Obi-wan.

"It's finished, Master."

Obi-wan smiled. "I fear my time has come Anakin, say goodbye to Luke for me?"

"With pleasure old friend, see you on the other side."

"May the Force be with you, always."

Obi-wan faded away, his clothes collapsed into a pile.

Luke awoke, and tried to rub his head with his right hand. Noticing the stump, he scratched his head with his left hand.

"Father, I take it we won?"

"Yes Luke, the Emperor is no more."

Luke looked around. "Where is Ben?"

Anakin seemed to have a glint below his eye, but it disappeared quickly. "Obi-wan has become one with the Force."

Luke moved to his father, and wrapped his arms around him, the muffled sounds of a sob could be heard, if one was close enough.

* * *

Cyborg wasn't doing so well. He had lost one arm to the bots, and was beginning to tire.

_Ok let's see, three bots versus a drained and one-armed me, no problem._

As he raised his arm up, preparing to attack the remaining bots, a black hand appeared, and shoved one of the bots off the edge of the roof. A green energy blast and a bird-a-rang took out the other two.

"Cyborg! Dude, you're like, missing an arm." Said Beast Boy.

"No worried BB, I got a spare downstairs. "

"How are our guests?" Asked Robin.

"They took on Palps, told me to fight the bots." Cyborg said. "Looks like they won."

The Titans turned to look at Anakin holding Luke, and the body of Palpatine on the roof.

Beast Boy walked to Anakin and his son, now aware of the other Titan's presence.

"So," Beast Boy said. "You guys like pizza?"

* * *

**Wow! I mean, WOW! 8 pages of lightsaber goodness. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, the fight is over, Palps is dead, Slade got away, like he always does…  
And Anakin and Luke are going to eat Pizza!**

**This chapter was insane to write, I really did try to make the fight realistic. If you didn't like it, or you have comments, hit the little review button down there. In fact, hit it even if you liked it! *slightly evil smile***


	6. Chapter 6

**StormJedi (*sob*) doesn't own Star Wars.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Robin said. "You guys are from another dimension, where Palpatine came from. You came here to defeat him, and now you're staying?"

"That's right." said Anakin. "For one, there is nothing more for us there; a new start would do us both good. For another, this food called pizza doesn't exist in our dimension; no way would we go back."

"Would you two like to join the Titans? We would be honored to have you beside us defending the city."

Anakin looked to Luke, who nodded.

"We would be happy to join."

"Hey Luke, ever play Mega Monkeys?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, what's a Mega Monkey?" replied Luke.

"It's a video game."

"What's a video game?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Dude! You can't be a titan and not know what a video game is!"

"Can I try this video game?"

"Not until you try some of my meat." Cyborg interrupted.

"Yo tin man, no way you're gonna corrupt our new members!"

"Oh yeah grass stain? Watch me! Luke, come here and try my Cy-B-Q sauce!"

"Don't do it Luke! Don't go over to the dark side of the kitchen!"

"Ah yes, the 5 o'clock food fight. Grab a chair Anakin, this might take a while." said Robin.

Anakin laughed. "You mean this is every day? I could get used to this.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"I like both!" Luke shouted.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped at that statement.

"You have to choose one!" they both said simultaneously.

Luke looked sick.

* * *

**Ok everyone! The end of Empire Lost!**

**I should feel happy it's over, but now I just want to start a bigger one!**

**~StormJedi**


End file.
